Well You Asked (series universe)
by mswriter07
Summary: Well You Asked is now a series, I'll be posting the different stories as chapters with the story title as the chapter title. I hope you all enjoy the snippets and scenes reflecting Hotch and Reid's relationship. (This story is Slash.) R & R. :)
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Dave tries to tease Aaron but Aaron and Spencer have to show Dave otherwise.

Twenty minutes after lunch was finished, Dave sat next to Aaron at the round table and asked, "What did you and wonder boy get up to on lunch?"

Aaron looked at Dave and asked, "What are you talking about? We ate Chinese."

"Then why are you propped against the table and not actually sitting on your butt?"

Aaron eased back and a soft hiss escaped. "Fuck."

Dave chuckled and he said, "I'm glad you had a good time. Now what did you do to Reid? His scarf made a reappearance."

"I might have done something to his throat." Aaron swallowed.

"Kinky and at work even."

"He initiates it and unless we have a case I can't help but finish with him."

"Naughty Aaron." Dave said.

"I have fun with Spencer."

"I know you do. I hear you when I'm still in my office."

Aaron blushed and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell the team you call Spencer Superman while you go at it like rabbits in the evenings."

"Oh boy, you heard that?"

"I hear all, see all, and know all. I know that you let Spencer control a lot of the situations, I've overheard. The relationship is good for you both, that much I really do know." Then Dave added, "Now shall I get Spencer up here?"

"No. He doesn't need to have his confidence shaken."

"Always about the confidence. I've noticed that in spades over the last year. You'll kill my enjoyment though with a well placed teasing remark?"

A moment later, noise by the door brought Dave and Aaron's eyes towards the disruption and Spencer said, "Thanks Aaron but Dave needs to know that he can't tease or intimidate me."

He walked over to Aaron and gave him a deep kiss that ended with him straddled on Aaron's lap and Aaron gripping his hips. The two seemed to zero in on the other and they forgot about Dave sitting next to them at the table. After a few tongue filled kisses, Dave said, "No more. I get it. Step away from each other now."

Spencer kissed Aaron one more time and said, "Our work is done."

Aaron grinned and stroked Spencer's cheek. "I love you Spencer."

"Love you too Aaron."


	2. Chapter 2

A few months after New York and the SUV explosion, Aaron seemed to be having a bad day at the office. Spencer mother-henned him as gently as possible. Aaron stayed in his office mostly and Spencer could be seen darting in and out at random between his piles of paperwork bring his lover coffee, lunch, and snacks to keep his strength up and help with the headache medication.

After lunch Aaron looked at Spencer and said, "I know you're trying to help and everything so how about I move down to your desk with you so we're closer to the coffee and everything else?"

"And you want the BAU to see me taking care of you?"

"I'm taking care of you too."

"Okay. Gather up your work and I'll get my desk ready. Do you want my chair and I'll use a chair from the break room?"

"You hate the break room chairs."

"I'll deal with them if it means you're more comfortable."

"Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Spencer gave Aaron a quick kiss and then walked out of the office. The rest of the team watched as Spencer cleaned up his desk and moved an extra chair to the corner of his desk. Aaron sat in Spencer's chair and Spencer helped him organize his work and set his coffee within reach before he went back to his own consults and forms he had to fill out before the end of the day.

Aaron found that Spencer was too far away and pulled Spencer's chair next to his own and Spencer let out a small squeak. Aaron leaned over and said, "I feel better when you're close."

Spencer bit his lip and flushed with Aaron's statement. "You do?"

"I do Spencer Reid." Aaron smirked as Spencer hid behind his hair and flip through a few pages.

Spencer came to a decision, tucked his hair behind his ears and looked at Aaron. "I do too Aaron Hotchner."

Aaron smiled and said, "So we basically married ourselves. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's finish our work and if you're feeling better we can go to dinner to celebrate."

"Okay. We can do that."

The two worked through their paperwork and as the day wore on Aaron found one of his hands on Spencer's thigh and Spencer didn't flinch, just moved closer to Aaron without becoming all elbows because of lack of space. The team and rest of the BAU office watched and whispered as the Unit Chief and his subordinate seemed to work seamlessly around each other.

Around four Spencer started to notice that Aaron's headache was coming back so he stood behind his lover and started to rub his shoulders and neck. Normally he only did that at home in their bedroom but Aaron was in need of personal TLC to help him feel better and get him through the next couple of hours of paperwork which Spencer would help him with as soon as the others left.

Aaron leaned into Spencer's ministrations and Spencer rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder and whispered, "I'll help when every one's gone for the night."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know you want to go home soon so you can rest your ear."

"Yeah. The ringing is incessant today for some reason."

Spencer's fingers found their way to Aaron's neck and ears and rubbed gently while Aaron rested his head against the desk. Reid kept up his ministrations and glanced around the bullpen to see how much actual attention he and Aaron were getting. It seemed to be passing attention until his eyes landed on the Section Chief Erin Strauss.

She nodded with a small smile and walked back into her office. Spencer let out a sigh of relief and said, "Strauss is okay with us."

Aaron glanced at Spencer and said, "I'm glad." A rare smile cracked his lips while he was at work and Spencer nuzzled his cheek.

Spencer was just glad that things were looking up for the two and that everything would be alright. He kept Aaron close and helped him get through his pile of standard forms and read through the other forms and told his lover where to sign and date and that he'd tell him what it was later.

That day Aaron was very glad he could claim the genius as his own and once he felt better he'd find a way to make up for Spencer showing off how he acts in the privacy of their home.

Notes: I'm turning this into one of my story universes with S4 and onward with episode tags. I'm trying to keep this verse fluffy but any ideas for episode tags you'd like to see included, I'll take a look and see what I can do. :)

Series this work belongs to:

« Part 2 of the Well You Asked universe series


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The aftermath of Minimal Loss. Notes: This is an AU version. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

Close to the 3 am go time, Dave went over to where Aaron stood and whispered, "Everything will be alright. Reid knows our plan."

"I know. I'm just worried. Sometimes his awkwardness shows through at the worst of times."

"Aaron he'll be fine. He's working and knows exactly what we're planning."

Aaron took a deep breath and listened to the tactical teams getting the people out through the basement tunnels and heard a small voice come through the earpiece, "Everything is going to be fine. The care spent preparing isn't wasted."

Aaron gulped at Spencer's underlying message and said, "Can't wait."

Afterwards everything played out so fast that Aaron thought he'd die when he heard the explosion and didn't see Spencer behind Derek. A couple moments later Spencer could be seen dragging a kicking and screaming Jessie behind him. Emergency personnel took Jessie to an ambulance and Spencer immediately ran towards Aaron. He knew he had taken a big risk by grabbing Jessie after she pushed the button but he couldn't leave her behind.

Aaron caught his hyperventilating lover in his arms and he held him close, carding his fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. "It's okay Spencer. You made it."

"I almost didn't Aaron. I dislocated my shoulder and wrist dragging Jessie. I won't be much good in the field for a while."

"It's okay. Let's get you looked at so we can go home."

Aaron didn't leave Spencer's side while the EMTs put Spencer's right shoulder back into place and gave him a brace for his wrist. The final touch was a sling and orders to go to the doctor when he got home but other than that he was free to go. Aaron kept Spencer close and he let Dave take point with the press.

On the jet, Spencer sat propped up on the couch with Aaron fetching him tea or blankets or pillows keeping him comfortable. Spencer caught Aaron's hand on one pass and said, "Aaron lay with me."

Aaron's breath caught in his throat and he said, "Okay."

Aaron got comfortable on the plane couch and somehow his head ended up on Spencer's good shoulder. Spencer rubbed Aaron's back and said, "We won today."

"I know but you're hurt for the umpteenth time and I don't like seeing you hurt and in pain."

"I can handle it. You know that. Now let's rest while we can." Spencer kissed Aaron's hair and rested his cheek on top of Aaron's head before he closed his eyes.

Aaron kept his arm around Spencer's waist and closed his eyes and rested like Spencer said.


End file.
